


This Is It

by SharkbaitHooHaHa



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa
Summary: It's a wedding!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	This Is It

It was far too nice of a spring day in London for Aziraphale to be as nervous as he was, yet there he was, standing in the temporary gazebo that had been set up near the bandstand, feeling like his heart was about to beat itself right out of his chest (which was ridiculous, of course, because he didn’t even need a heart in the first place.)

His mind raced with doubts. What if Crowley didn’t like the way he looked? What if he changed his mind? What if here, next to the very place where he had lied and told Crowley that he didn’t even like him, was the wrong place to do this?

Suddenly, a hush fell over his immediate surroundings, and the string quartet that had set up in the bandstand ( _The third alternative rendezvous!_ he could hear Crowley insisting in his mind) began playing a cover of Queen’s “You’re my Best Friend.” The pounding in Aziraphale’s chest grew louder. This was it. He just hoped he didn’t pass out.

But when he turned and saw Crowley approaching, all of his worries melted away. Yes, this was it. It had taken them over six thousand years to get to this point, but they had finally made it.

He met Crowley’s eyes and his heart stopped. He smiled, radiating all the love and joy he felt, and Crowley ducked his head with a shy grin and suddenly, the moment that had made him so anxious couldn’t come fast enough. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he was racing across the grass.

Crowley gave only a token yelp of protest when the angel lifted him in his arms and spun him around once, twice, thrice before finally setting him laughing back on his feet.

Crowley held him at arm’s length to take a look at his tuxedo, which was an exact match the one Crowley himself wore (Crowley had even agreed to the tartan bowtie, which delighted Aziraphale more than words could say.)

“Well, one of us is going to have to go home and change,” Crowley joked before leaning in to place a delicate kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek. “You look gorgeous, Angel,” he whispered into his ear before pulling away and taking Aziraphale’s hand firmly in his own.

“So do you, my love. Shall we?” Aziraphale asked, gesturing towards the gazebo.

They made their way across the wooden planks, hand-in-hand, and finally came to a stop in the center, where fairy lights hung straight down from the roof like stars. They turned to face each other and joined their free hands.

“I do!” Aziraphale exclaimed with a giddy little wiggle of his hips.

“I do,” Crowley agreed.

Anathema, standing before them, gave a gentle laugh. “You both have to wait for me ask the question.”

“Right, sorry.” Aziraphale blushed and Crowley laughed in embarrassment. “Got a bit carried away.”

The music gently faded and Anathema cleared her throat and addressed the small gathering. “Witches, witch hunters, and chattering children.” She directed a pointed gaze to where the Them (plus Warlock, who had been immediately accepted as the fifth member once introductions had been made) were whispering excitedly amongst themselves, and the children quieted down after a chorus of murmured apologies.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the the joining of these two lovesick fools…” She paused to smirk. “…in both holy _and_ unholy matrimony.”

Crowley gave both of his hands a reassuring squeeze and Aziraphale looked at him, the same smile he wore when he first saw him walking down the aisle still upon his face.

This was it.


End file.
